The Matsu Totem
by Weeble-Wee
Summary: The Matsuno Bros make a Totem Pole. This fic is actual proof there is no God. Plz comment I need good reactions


**Author Notes: The author would like to address that the unrefuted concept of "No Homo" is applied throughout this piece**

 **My friends decided to mess with me and make a matsu fic, cuz they know I'm a big fan.**

 **Feel free to tell this guy here how much u hate this godforsaken literature: Jathbr on Reddit**

 **Obviously this was done as a joke, but they wanted to see reviews lol**

 ** _The author would like to say "No Homo." Therefore this fic cannot be classified as gay or yaoi_**

It was a hot summers day, and the brothers had nothing to do. They are NEETs, meaning they have no jobs, and subsequently, no money to afford to go out.

"Hey guys", Jyushimatsu said, "why don't we have some fun at home since we can't afford much"

"What could we possibly do", Osomatsu replied.

"Well, I read in an eromanga something they like to call 'totem poling'", said Todomatsu.

"OOOOO, OOOOO, what is totem poling" Jyushimatsu asked.

"Is that like, when pile up and stick your dick up the person under you's ass?" Choromatsu said.

"Ugh, that's gay as fuck bro, lets do it" Ichimatsu said.

So as you may have expected, the brothers decide to strip and totem pole. They're soft Twinkish and boyish frames glistened with sweat, because you know, the AC had broke, and they were too lazy to do anything.

First, the youngest Todomatsu laid flat down, on the cool and hard wooden floor. Seeing his succulent ass, Jyushimatsu laid on top of Todomatsu, and slowly worked his throbbing matsu into that tight boy hood.

"Nnnnnnngh" Todomatsu groaned, "yes, right up there nii-san"

"Mmmm, not as tight as you used to be"

"Arrrgh, it hurts, but it feels so good"

"Now you have to let me join", Ichimatsu hurriedly said.

"Oof" Jyushimatsu let out, as Ichimatsu joined the pile, getting on top of Jyushimatsu and working his matsu into that tight boicunt.

"Now, arrrgh, half-ugh-way there" said the youngest Todomatsu.

"I'm, uh, a little nervous and it's, uh, pretty high up" Choromatsu said.

"We'll help" Osomatsu and Karamatsu said, as they picked up Choromatsu from his crotch and hoisted him up onto the pile.

The weight of the brothers pushed down hard onto Todomatsu as he groaned with pleasure, sending Jyushimatsu's matsu down further than he could ever thought was possible.

"Aaaah, so far up my ass~" Todomatsu let out.

"Okay guys, it's time for the biggest to join the party" as Karamatsu's horse cock became familiar with the very tight Choromatsu.

"Yaaaamerooo!" Choromatsu screamed "it's too much for me to handle, it's tearing my asshole!"

Karamatsu began to work it in like a jackhammer, having the whole pile rock back and forth; the dicks sway, massaging each matsu brother's stretched colon. Osomatsu, obviously a little jealous, and the oldest brother, joins in, completing the perfect totem pole. Each of the brothers scream in ecstasy. Their faces twist in an expression of pure pleasure. Choromatsu, who has to deal with the monster cock of Karamatsu, screams in a mix of pleasure and pain. Due to the weight of all of the brother's on top of him, Todomatsu comes, spreading his seed all over the floor and up Jyushimatsu's leg.

"Please let me go" Todomatsu cried, "I've already came"

"But I haven't come in you yet" said Jyushimatsu "so you'll have to be a good little brother and endure it for longer".

The perfect totem pole continued to rock back and forth, each of the brother's groaning in pleasure as they got closer and closer to their respective peaks. Jyushimatsu, the second to join, is getting close.

"Oooo I'm fucking cumming" Jyushimatsu cried out, as his hot and sticky cum goes deep into Todomatsu.

"Nngh stick your dick around more" Todomatsu said.

"I thought you wanted me to stop" Jyushimatsu giggled, as he began to get out of the pile.

"N-not so fast" Ichimatsu said "I was the one who wanted to do this the most, I'm gonna finish".

"But, if this lasts any longer, I'll come again!" Todomatsu screamed. Ichimatsu then moved his arm down past Jyushimatsu and tightly groped Todomatsu's soft, squishy scrotum.

"So you like to grab bawls huh?" as Ichimatsu moved harder into Jyushimatsu's tight boicunt.

Both of the bottom brother's screamed in ecstasy as they had it the hardest, but seem to be enjoying it the most.

"Ahhh, look how cute they are" the brother at the top said as he watched his little brothers at work.

"Stop right there, brother" Karamatsu said "No one is playing with your cute asshole".

"You know I don't do anal" Osomatsu jested.

"But wouldn't you want to feel our hot cummies deep in your boicunt?" as Karamatsu reached up and started tease Osomatsu's butt, working his way in with his fingers into Osomatsu's tight butthole.

"Wow, you're the tightest out of all of us!" Karamatsu surprisingly said.

"Nnngh, it just it's because I'm always the top, and never able to feel this kind of pleasure"

"Come on, supposed-to-be-in-college boy, let's have fun with you".

Meanwhile Todomatsu, who is nearly unconscious, comes again, as the weight of the brothers go down on him again and again. "It's so fucking deep, but I get to feel all of you on me."

With those cute words, the eager Ichimatsu cums, his seed overflowing out of Jyushimatsu and down his squishy ass and onto poor Todomatsu.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhhh!" Choromatsu is at his limit. All thirteen inches of Karamatsu's horse cock is inside of his tight rectum. He can hardly handle it, his eyes gouging in the pleasure.

"I can feel it all the way in my stomach! It's too much Karamatsu! We're all identical twins, how can your cock be so much bigger than the rest of us?!"

"That we may never know" Karamatsu cried, as his matsu went fucking deep into that succulent manhole.

"Why don't you just lube it first?!" Choromatsu cried, clearly about to cum.

"Haha, how can you get the full experience that way?"

"Nnngh, I'm about to send my cummies down Ichimatsu"

"It's okay, you can come" said the hyper-excited Karamatsu "you're so tight I'm almost there too. Let's come together."

The totem pole gets hotter and hotter after every thrust. Groans of pure ecstasy fill the room, attracting cats from neighboring streets to come and watch the holiness of this sight before them.

"Nnngh, fucking cumming" Choromatsu said.

"S-same here brother" Karamatsu confidently said.

The excess amount of semen from both brothers comes flying out of their assholes, spreading all over the room, and dripping down to the now unconscious Todomatsu.

"Ahh-ahh," Osomatsu let out, "knowing your the only one that hasn't come yet, it makes me so damn hard"

Since all of the brothers besides Osomatsu have come, the speed of the brothers have gotten much slower, their once excited passion now dwindling. Osomatsu wishes to change this. "Come on you bunch of fags~," an angry but heavily turned on Osomatsu said, "we ain't done yet."

Faster than ever before, the top Osomatsu brother thrusts deep into Karamatsu, sending weight down the entire totem pole. Squishy and wet noises fill the room as more and more cum starts escaping assholes. The brothers cry out in painful pleasure (except for the now presumed dead Todomatsu), as Osomatsu thrusts faster and faster.

"Allllllmossssst theeeeere" Osomatsu proudly said.

"Please fucking finish!" the rest of the brothers say.

And with that, it's Osomatsu's turn to come, penetrating deep into Karamatsu. A few exasperated sounds of pleasure float out of the matsu brother's mouths, as they all agree to finish.

"What the hell are you six doing!" the father of the Matsu brother's screams, having walked into the room "sticking your dicks in each other's assholes like a bunch of fucking fruits!"

"QUIET!" Totoko jumps from a pile of dirty socks in the corner of the room, camera in her hand, "YOU'RE RUINING MY PERFECT SCENE!"

"TOTOKO-CHAN!" the brothers scream, running over to her with their semen coated bodies and expanded assholes "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!".

"Ohohoho, it sure does, and now over a million people have gotten a chance to see!"

"WHAT" says the brothers as they look outside. Past the pile of cats, they see people on their phones, laughing out loudly as they have just watched everything that has unfurled.

"SHHEEEEHHHH!" Iyami says, responding to the footage.

"You silly boys" the mother says as she walks into the room, her husband laying down unconscious next to the flattened corpse of Todomatsu, cats nibbling at his arms and feet.

"NOOOO!" the now defeated brothers cry "now we'll be virgins forever!"

"Well since your balls didn't touch directly, nobody will think you're gay!" the mother replies.

"That's good then!" said a relief Osomatsu says "all's well that ends well!"

Everyone begins to laugh as the sun sets outside the matsu house. The smell of semen and Todomatsu's corpse fills the streets, the brothers basking in afterglow.

The end.


End file.
